Movie in progress
by Death creator
Summary: Somehow, Pokemon entered Jump City and Slade's robot army entered the Hoenn reigion. An alliance must be made.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Teen Titans but I do own my life and the new up coming character

**Dracknoses**

Chapter 1

Jump City is suddenly overrun by Loudred, a Pokemon that make's a lot of noise. The Hoenn region was suddenly overrun by Slade's evil robots. An alliance must be made if they are to learn each other's technology. The Teen Titans send in Cyborg to come up with a solution. Ash calls Misty to look for a solution in Jump City since her sisters came back from vacation and Ash can't do this himself because he is busy eating Brock's delicious cooking. Cyborg take's the Titan sub an sails over to Hoenn while Misty sails on her new Wailmer. In the middle they bump into each other.

"Hey watch it twerp! Hey isn't that one of those thing's that is trying to destroy us? I have to investigate this because of you," screamed Cyborg.

"Hey! That machine is one of those things trying to destroy our land isn't it?" shouted Misty.

"Um. Misty can you move your head over so I could read the script," said Cyborg.

"CUT!" screamed the director, "You aren't supposed to say that this is a movie!"

"Uh sir" began Cyborg.

"SHUT UP OR YOUR FIRED!" interrupted the director.

"Um..." said Misty.

"YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" shouted the director.

"Uh yeah. The camera is rolling..." whispered Misty.

"THE MOVIE IS A TOTAL BUMMER!" shouted the director.

"Uh... Why don't you just cut this part out." said Cyborg.

The film is cut and all traces that this has ever happened is burned. So back to the movie.

"Take this!" said Cyborg. A torpedo was launched.

"Wailmer! Use hydro pump!" A giant pump of water is unleashed and an explosion. A fight begins. Meanwhile...

"You see that!" says Meowth.

"Yes, but so what?" says Jesse.

"Let the cat talk Jesse!" says James.

"Yeah so listen up. We should capture that weird looking orange thing!" says Meowth.

"Why should we do that?" says Jesse.

"Because imagine this... One day the boss goes to his underwater parking lot for submarines and see they are all so grey and dull. And then he sees this weird looking Pokemon loaded with torpedoes covered with orange and says wow thank goodness for Meowth and friends capturing this Pokemon and brightening up my day!" says Meowth.

"And then promotion!" says Jesse.

"While we are at it let's capture that Wailmer as well!" says James.

What will happen. Will Jesse and James capture the Wailmer and the Titan Sub?Or will Jesse's bad brain will try something they should have done years before...

So how did you like my first story? Flames accepted and encouraged. I won't continue until I get at least 5 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or Pokemon or the Avatar but I do own the rage that builds in my black heart

Chapter 2

So anyways we left off when Jesse tries something new.

"Who is saying that?" shouts the director, "CUT!" he screams.

Sorry. I'm just trying to show our audience what happened before.

"They could just go back using the remote control!" shouts the director.

What if they are watching this in a movie theater?

"Whatever lets just get on with it!" he says.

Yeah. So anyways we left off when Jesse tries something new.

"You already said that!" he shouts.

So what?

"Can we just go on with the movie!" says Jesse.

Sure so anyways we left off when Jesse tries something new.

"Grrrrrr!" growls the director. Suddenly, the Avatar lands straight into Jesse, Katara summons a tidal wave and hits the Titan sub and some earthbender tunneled under Misty and all the water went on the Avatar set. Misty's Wailmer gets stuck in the hole. The director is drenched.

"I QUIT!" screams the director. As he stomps of the set, Cyborg calls Beast Boy to direct the movie who lets me narrate the show.

"And take- uh what are we up to now?" asks Beast Boy. Cyborg goes up and whispers something in his ear.

"Oh yeah! 2046! Take 2046!" says Beast Boy.

"Uh isn't it 2047?" asks Misty.

"No its 2046!" screams Cyborg.

"Its 2047!" shouts Misty.

"2046!" screams Cyborg.

"2047!" shouts Misty.

"2046!" screams Cyborg.

"2047!" shouts Misty.

"Will everyone stop arguing and get us off this crazy set?" shouts the Avatar.

"Sure, you can borrow my Gyarados. And sure we'll stop arguing even if I'm right and this is take 2047," says Misty.

"2046!" screams Cyborg.

"2047!" shouts Misty.

"2046!" screams Cyborg.

"Enough!" as your new director I declare it about 3000!" screams Beast Boy.

"You mean about 2000." says Misty.

"Are you the director? Nooooooooooo! So I say it is about 3000!" shouts Beast Boy. Meanwhile Jesse, James, and Meowth shouts "We are off to lunch!" and actually just sneaks off to try and capture Pikachu. So. Everyone ever stop arguing? Will Jesse ever get to try to do something she never did before? Find out next time.

"Next time? No. We shall stop arguing and get this movie over with!" shouts Beast Boy.

"Right!" everyone says.

"Places everyone! And someone go find Jesse and James." says Beast Boy as grabs a waterproof camera, turns into an octopus and dives under water, getting ready to film.

"I found these two trying to ruin my lunch!" says Ash, holding up Jesse and James with one hand.

"Pika Pika!" says Pikachu, holding Meowth, Wobuffet, and Cacturine.

"Have you two been taking steroids?" asks Beast Boy, suspiciously, "Because since when can you pick up two grown adults up with one hand."

"Uh we have to get back to our lunch!" Ash says quickly and runs outside.

"Pika Pika!" says Pikachu and runs off, following Ash.

"Whoa," says Beast Boy.

"Anyways let's get back to the movie." says Jesse.

So Jesse tries something, she should have tried before, on the Titan sub.

"Pokeball go!" shouts Jesse, throwing a pokeball. And it just bounces off the Titan sub leaving a tiny dent.

"Yo! You dented my ride! You shall pay for this!" says Cyborg. He charges up his sonic cannon and blasts Jesse, James, and Meowth.

"We're blasting off again!" they shout.

"Here is more!" shouts Cyborg, shooting his sonic cannon at them.

"We're blasting off even more!" they shout.

"Here is more!" shouts Cyborg, shooting his sonic cannon at them.

"We're blasting off even more!" they shout.

"Here is more!" shouts Cyborg, shooting his sonic cannon at them.

"We're blasting off even more!" they shout.

"Here is more!" shouts Cyborg but misses because Beast Boy pushed him.

"Dude! That is enough!" says Beast Boy.

"But they dented my ride!" cries Cyborg, with tears the size of meatballs rolling down his cheeks.

"Um. This isn't your real sub. This one is just a replica and its made of plastic." says Beast Boy.

This is a good place to stop. So please review! I won't start until I get another 5! I hope they are flames.


End file.
